


Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Beds, Biting, Blankets, Bottom Remus Lupin, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Like Don't Read, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Love Bites, M/M, Magic, Making Out, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, Sloppy Makeouts, Storms, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus wakes up in the middle of the night because of a storm raging outside. Now he can't fall back asleep but luckily he has Sirius to help him out with that. Smut ensues ;)Also this is my first smut so be nice please!





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I own nothing of course! But I do own my weird brain that created this here fanfic. But ya know, I just hope you guys enjoy this smutty fic! :3

Remus' forehead was glistening with little tiny beads of sweat. He had been peacefully sleeping next to his lover, Sirius, when a loud noise had abruptly jolted him awake. He quietly listened and he could hear the loud pouring of rain and a crackle of thunder boomed, making the werewolf jump slightly. Remus cranes his head to the side where he saw Sirius who was still sleeping soundly. He sighed as he looked upwards, staring at the ceiling, feeling his body heat up and he shuddered. Remus tried rolling over onto a cold spot on the bed to fall asleep but now that he was up, he was feeling utterly restless. He wiped the sweat from his forehead away, moving closer to his sleeping lover in an attempt to be able to fall asleep. Remus curled up into the fetal position right next to Sirius, head resting on the animagus' shoulder blade, using it as a substitute for a pillow. But he couldn't get comfortable, he kept moving around and rolling over to get comfy. His antics were rousing Sirius from a deep peaceful sleep. "Really Remus?" Groaned a sleepy and agitated Sirius. Remus rolled over and he hugged his lover tightly. "I can't fall back asleep." The werewolf murmured softly as he rested his cheek on the male's shoulder, gazing up at him. Sirius heaved a sigh as he sat up, pulling Remus up with him, wrapping his arms around the werewolf's shoulders. Remus felt a hand stroke his hair and he felt better, but he still felt restless. Sirius planted a kiss on the male's forehead, Remus occasionally moving to get more comfortable. Then his arm unconsciously brushed against Sirius' groin, making the animagus groan at the contact. Remus, realizing what he had done, blush and started to move away from Sirius but he was promptly pulled back and placed in Sirius' lap. "Where you going, Moony?" Sirius whispered huskily. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Remus stuttered as he averted his eyes away from his animagus lover. "It's okay." Sirius cooed, playing with a strand of Remus' hair. Remus looked at Sirius, the only source of light being from the lightning outside. He ran his hands over Sirius' shoulders and down his back as he was letting out shallow breaths. "What are we going to do?" Asked a curious and shy sounding Remus. "Whatever you want sweetheart." Whispered Sirius as the animagus briefly grabbed his wand, casting 'Lumos' for more illuminating light and then he set the wand back down on the nightstand. The room was lit up from the bright light, the two males could see each other much more clearly now. 

"Sirius...." Remus breathed, hands gripping the back of his lover's pajama shirt. "What is it Moony?" Sirius purred, rubbing his hand against Remus' clothed thigh. "I want you." The male whispered but Sirius was being a tease. "Want me to what Remus?" He questioned. "Just say it and I'll do it." Sirius smirked, giving Remus' thigh a gentle light squeeze. Remus groaned as he tried to grind his hips against his lover but his movements were hindered. "Sirius... I want you to make me tired." The werewolf whispered. "Love me Sirius please." Remus was begging, gripping his lover's shirt with need and he was looking up at him. "Of course my little puppy." Sirius grinned as he planted a few wet and sloppy kisses on Remus' pale neck. His hands were splayed on Remus' nightshirt. "Can I take this off?" Sirius asked. Remus pondered. He knew Sirius would  _never_ do anything that would make him uncomfortable. And he would always ask for permission first. A smile smile graced the werewolf's lips. "Yes." Was all that Remus said and Sirius eagerly pulled it off, carelessly tossing it aside without a single care. Remus felt Sirius gazing at the various scars on his body and he wanted to just cover his scars up out of instinct. His cheeks were flushing red with heat as he averted his eyes away from Sirius to look at something else.  But Sirius gently made Remus look at him, hands lightly cupping the werewolf's pale cheeks. "You sure you want to do this, Moony?" Sirius asked, not wanting to do anything that Remus did not want to do. "I'm sure, Padfoot." Remus nodded his head, still sitting in his lover's lap. Sirius grinned, nodding, as he kissed a few of the scars that littered Remus' body affectionately, moving his hands to firmly grip his hips. Remus had his pale and slender arms wrapped around Sirius' neck and the two met for a sloppy and wet kiss as Sirius pinned his lover down onto the bed. Remus dug his fingernails into Sirius' shoulder blades. Sirius licked Remus' lower lip, asking for entrance to which Remus teasingly refused. Sirius grinned cheekily into the kiss before running a hand to Remus' groin area, prodding it lightly. Remus gasped and the animagus eagerly took this chance to slip his tongue into the now open mouth of Remus. The two quickly fought for dominance, only to have Sirius win. The two parted for air, a string of saliva briefly connecting their tongues.  They caught their breath and Sirius took the time to nibble and bite Remus' neck, not hard enough to cause bleeding but enough to leave a clear bite mark. Remus whimpered and he bit down on his lip harshly, eyes becoming wet. 

"Was that a good whimper?" Sirius asked as he breathed heavily on his lover's neck, hoping it wasn't a whimper out of pure and utter pain. Remus just nodded his head in response. Sirius smiled and he kissed down Remus' neck to his collarbone, planting affectionate kisses before reaching his chest. Remus was feeling tense and anxious in his chest, wondering what Sirius was about to do. Sirius' tongue snaked out of his mouth and ran across one of Remus' pale pink nipples. Remus squeaked at the contact, moving his hands to grab a fistful of Sirius' hair. His grip kept Sirius in place, swinging a leg over Sirius' waist, keeping his head on some fluffy pillows. Sirius nudged Remus to make him let go and the werewolf reluctantly let go. Sirius looked down at Remus, their lips meeting for a wet and heated kiss, Sirius letting his right hand snake down Remus' body to the hem of his pajama pants. "Can I?" Sirius asked as he pulled away from the sloppy kiss. Remus nodded quickly and Sirius slowly began to pull down his pants ever so slowly, making Remus whine from being so impatient. "So impatient." Sirius said teasingly as he finally pulled down Remus' pants, tossing them aside without a care as well. Remus shuddered at the sudden cool breeze that hit his bare pale legs and he gazed up at Sirius. He wanted to hide himself so with quickness, he clamped his legs close for the illuminating light from Sirius' was bright enough for Sirius to get a full view of Remus. Sirius was grinning widely at the shyness of his lover before he pried Remus' legs apart with small force as the werewolf had been insistent on keeping his legs close. Remus whined and was going to close his legs again but Sirius kept them apart. "Hey hey, you're okay Moony. Don't be shy." Sirius whispered in Remus' ear as he kissed at the male's neck, kissing the claiming bite mark that he had left on his neck. Remus let out a shuddering breath before he nodded his head as he kept his legs apart. He could feel Sirius watching him and this was making him hot and flustered with twinges of anxiety but the rain that was coming down outside was soothing to him. Sirius let two of his fingers trail up Remus' body and up to his pale pink lips. "Open your mouth." Sirius said and Remus did not have to be told twice. He obediently opened up his mouth for Sirius, taking the two fingers into his mouth, his tongue running across the fingers gingerly. 

Remus moved his hands to grab hold of Sirius' hand, occasionally looking up at Sirius with flushed cheeks and a trail of saliva running down his mouth. After a minute, Sirius removes his fingers from Remus' mouth before pushing the male back down onto the bed. He placed the fingers at Remus' entrance, all the while keeping eye contact with the male below him. Remus tensed up out of anticipation and nervousness. "Are you ready?" Sirius asked, Remus nodding. Sirius slid the first finger in and Remus let out a loud wail that drowned out the thunder. The animagus quickly silenced Remus with some gentle, loving kiss on the lips. Remus panted, beads of tears appearing in the corners of his eyes from the stinging feeling that he felt. Both stayed still until Sirius felt Remus relax and let out a pleasured sigh. Sirius started to move his finger as Remus was getting used to the feeling, with his muscles occasionally clenching. Sirius inserted the second finger once he felt like Remus was deemed ready for the addition of a second finger. Remus let out a pained groan, nose scrunching up and he was biting down on his lip, tears flowing from his eyes. "D-Do you want me to stop?" Sirius sounded concerned but Remus was reassuring his lover that he was fine and that he should keep going. The animagus nodded and continued what he was doing. Sirius sighed and then added a third finger just in case. Remus grunted, head tilting back on the pillow as he opened his mouth to let out a string of cries. Sirius silenced him once again with a gentle reassuring kiss. Remus gripped Sirius' shoulders as he returned the kiss, tears streaming down his cheeks from the pain. Pulling away from the sweet kiss, Sirius kissed at the stray tears that stained Remus' gorgeous pale face. Sirius stretched Remus as much as he could while whispering sweet nothings in his lover's ear to reassure him. Soon, Remus was deemed prepped and ready so Sirius removes his fingers from the werewolf's entrance. 

Remus found it unfair that Sirius was still fully clothed but he did not complain. He was just eyeing Sirius, eyes glazed over with a look of love and need. Sirius removed his clothing, tossing it aside in a pile beside the bed before he climbed over Sirius, grabbing a hold of the male's wrists and keeping them pinned down on either side of his head on the pillow. "Sirius what are you-" Remus began to question but he was abruptly cut off by a long passionate kiss as Sirius teasingly grinded his hips against Remus', both moaning into the kiss from the contact. Remus pined for more of that contact so he tried bucking his hips up in hopes of being able to feel that contact again. Sirius let out a stiff moan before wetly kissing Remus' collar bone as he panted hotly against the pale skin. "Are you ready Remus?" Sirius breathed out, gazing up at Remus who slowly nodded his head in response. Sirius positioned himself in between Remus' legs, lovingly looking down at Remus who looked tense and nervous. He entered Remus agonizingly slow just so that Remus would be able to get used to it.

Remus whimpered, swinging his legs over Sirius' waist as he could feel Sirius' member enter him. Sirius halted once he was fully inside. "You... nnngh... forgot the... lube." Remus managed to breathe out. "Sorry Moony." The animagus apologized and gave him an apologetic kiss on the nose. Remus could feel his breathing being labored as he was starting to adjust to Sirius' size. He was still as he painted heavily before looking up at Sirius. “You can move now, Padfoot.” Remus said with a hot crimson blush crossing over his cheeks. Sirius nodded and he began to move, slowly at first until Remus would tell him otherwise. The sensation felt so weird to Remus as he had never done this before so this was his very first time. And he was content with Sirius being his first.

However, Remus knew that this was not the first time for Sirius. He knew that during their time at Hogwarts, Sirius would well.... mess around. Usually with other Gryffindor girls. So he knew that Sirius was more experienced at this than him. Remus had a look of bewilderment and thought on his face. Sirius frowned at this, for he did not like that Remus was not making any noises to let him know that he was enjoying this just as much as he was. “You okay there Moony?” Asked Sirius as his thrusts were becoming more erratic and faster. Remus shook his head to rid of the thoughts.

”Yeah... Yeah I’m fine, Pad.” 

“Then moan for me if you’re fine.” 

Remus could feel a wave of heat wash over him. He stared up at Sirius, shy about letting out pleasured noises. “Come on... moan for me.” Sirius persisted.

Remus relented and his lips for a long and needy moan. “O-Oh Sirius please...” Remus was begging. “Please what, sweetheart?” Sirius grinned. “Please... be rough with me. You can be as rough as you want, Pad.” Remus begged as he let out another moan. “Of course. How can I say no to you, Puppy?” Sirius widely grinned as he nuzzled the crook of Remus’ neck affectionately before biting down harshly as his thrusts became harsh, rough, and wild. And Remus was enjoying every moment of it, saliva running down his lower lip as he panted like a dog. Remus howled when Sirius’ never found his prostate and he felt jolts of ecstasy and shuddering pleasure.

”There... There... please!” Remus hissed as he panted harshly through gritted teeth. Sirius pounded into the bundle of sensitivity that made Remus feel like he was dizzy and seeing bright stars around his head. It made Remus writhe and squirm underneath Sirius. The animagus let go of Remus’ wrists only to grab hold of the werewolf’s neglected and attention craving member. He delicately ran his fingertips across it, making Remus shudder and moan into the touch. He felt a trail of saliva dribble down his lip from pleasure and he did not care about how rough Sirius was with him. He leaned into the pleasuring touch, his hips bucking up into Sirius' hand, face flushing red as he wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, eyes watering up. He crushed his pale lips against Sirius' lips for a heated, sloppy, and wet kiss. 

The two pulled away, Remus keeping his legs swung around his lover's waist. He was panting heavily as if he had been working all day and it sounded like his breathing was labored. Remus was rolling his hips in time with Sirius' rough thrusts. He was moaning loudly, earning a grin from Sirius. "You're being so vocal Moony." The animagus grinned down at Remus who blushed fiercely at the comment. "I-I know." He said shyly, eyes briefly averting. Sirius cheekily grinned at him before resuming what he was doing. Both of them were sweaty and Remus could feel the sweat dripping from his face down onto the pillow. Remus was feeling pure and utter bliss as Sirius was giving his member some attention at least. Remus was thrusting his hips up erratically, begging to come. Sirius leaned down, harshly leaving a bite on Remus' shoulder. He was sure it would stay there for a long while. But Sirius was being a tease.

"Sirius..." Remus groaned in frustration as thrusts were hindered and stopped. Sirius grinned and used his free hand to grip Remus' hip tightly, almost digging his nails into the skin. "Not yet." He breathed against Remus' neck. Remus grunted in aggravation, but he nodded as he allowed Sirius to be a tease with him, though he did not very much enjoy it at all. Sirius was thrusting roughly at Remus' prostate, making Remus become dizzy and speechless. It felt like his moans were caught in his throat. He was breathing heavily, fingernails digging into Sirius' back as he raked this fingernails down his lover's back, leaving bright red scratch marks. "Sirius...." Remus said, planting heavily and hotly. "It's so hot." He whined, his body heating up too much for his comfort. He wanted to feel cool and let the cold and wet weather lower his body temperature a little. "Yeah... I'm feeling hot too." Sirius agreed. "But it's just for a little longer." He said reassuringly though this did little to make Remus feel better. Remus lowered his hands, whimpering as he reached to grab hold of Sirius' hand. His fingers wrapped around his hand and he had a tight grip on it, receiving a small wince from Sirius. Remus allowed his hips to grind against Sirius, feeling jolts of pleasure spring all throughout his small and pale frame. The werewolf howled and groaned in immense pleasure from the contact as he was being rough handled by Sirius but he didn't care. His hip grinding was getting more quick and fluctuating as he held Sirius' hand which comforted him. "Remus I'm close." Sirius warned, his free hand gripping Remus' side as he held the smaller male in place. Remus nodded in agreement, lowering his legs down from his lover's waist.

"I'm so close Sirius. My stomach feels weird." Remus breathed, feeling a weird feeling in the pit of his belly. He looked at Sirius with teary eyes as he stared intently at Sirius. "It's okay... come for me, Remus." Sirius nipped at Remus' ear and then went for his neck and then collar bone. He helped Remus out but running the hand that had been gripping his hip down to Remus' member and he delicately and slowly ran his fingers across it, making Remus gasp and moan. Remus rested his forehead on Sirius' shoulder as his lover was being rough with his member but it felt so bloody damn good. He could not take it anymore and he ended up coming with a loud cry of him uttering out Sirius' name. He came on both of their chests and stomachs as he did so. Sirius' hand was coated with the white liquid and he grinned as he cleaned his hand off. "You taste sweet, Moony." He complemented with a wide cheeky grin plastered on his face. He resumed his thrusts as he held Moony's hips, fingernails digging into the skin as he was harshly slamming into Remus' entrance and then he came as well, moaning out. Remus shuddered as he felt the warm liquid inside. 

Sirius collapsed on top of Remus, both males were sweaty and panting. "That was... amazing." Remus commented. "I'm glad you enjoyed your first time." Sirius nuzzled Remus gently as he pulled out of Remus as gently and as slowly as possible. "C-Could you open the window a little to let some cold breezes in here?" Remus asked shyly. Sirius quickly got up, opening the window just a tad bit enough to get enough air flowing in here to cool the room down from their physical activity. Then the animagus got back in bed and Remus latched onto him as cold winds blew into the room. "Love you Padfoot." Remus murmured softly, giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek. Sirius held Remus close as he hugged him into a cuddle. "Love you too Moony." Sirius murmured as the two were tangled in a cuddle. 


End file.
